


Hey There Delilah

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Adam's Song [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Possible Character Death, Stephanie blames herself, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Jason's last words to Stephanie; and her thoughts.





	Hey There Delilah

“Hey, blondie, what's up? Hey, I won't be able to go for waffles next Tuesday. I know I said that I'd be in town, but something came up. Or rather, went down. Anyways, before I go, I got some stuff to tell you. You know, cause you deserve the truth at least.”

_Did I? You never mentioned anything like this before, didn't I deserve the truth about that?_

“You're my favourite, you know? Don't take shit from nobody, not even B, which, considering who he is, says a lot. I respect you, Steph, in a way that I do very few others. You went through a lot of shit in your life, was worse than mine in some ways, and yet you still turned out good. That's incredible. _You're_ incredible. I don't think you get told that enough, Steph.”

_You told me that every time we spoke, in some way. I never told you how much I appreciated it. I wish I did. Maybe this wouldn't have happened otherwise. I'm not as great as you thought._

“You're beautiful, and smart, and everything that makes a good human being. And you deserve to have someone tell you that everyday. Heh, maybe I'll knock some sense into Timmy-boy for you. After all, you deserve to be happy. And don't deny it, I see you two look at each other. Don't worry though, you're secret’s safe with me, after all, it's not like a dead man can speak.”

But you're not supposed to be dead! _I wanted to scream at you. But that wouldn't help, after all, it never did before._

“Since this is gonna be the last time we talk, I want you to do something for me, okay? It's something that only you can do. I need you to help Damian. I know you have been, but keep with it, okay? He needs someone like you in his life, a big sister. I want you to keep him on the right path, because we don't need another Robin to turn out like me. One was enough. There's one last thing.”

_I'll_ always _take care of Dami, you never had to worry about that. He needs you too though, and you forgot that._

“Blondie, take care of yourself. I know I asked you to keep an eye on the kiddo, but you gotta make sure you're alright too. If they lose you, they'll fall apart.”

_They're falling apart without_ you _. And you can't even know that, not now._

“Anyways, Blondie, I guess this is goodbye. Take care.”

_I can't believe you still call me_ Blondie _._


End file.
